


«Какого чёрта?»

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst and Porn, M/M, Peeping, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Гуд уставился в окно. «Какого черта я тут делаю?», - пронеслась здравая мысль, но тут Гисборн застонал особенно выразительно, что-то прошептав на французском в равной мере похожее на проклятие и признание в любви.
Relationships: Allan-a-Dale/Guy of Gisborne
Kudos: 7





	«Какого чёрта?»

Крыша как-то подозрительно прогнулась под осторожными шагами. «Не хватало еще только упасть в конюшню, прямо на головы спящим караульным», — мрачно подумал Робин, тут же оступившись и проваливаясь сапогом в щель между прогнившими досками.

Весь день разбойников и их предводителя преследовали неудачи: упущенный гонец шерифа, затопленный склад с припасами, нашествие крыс в их недавно отстроенном жилище и очень сердитая леди Мэриан, вновь сбежавшая из-под стражи и отчитавшая Гуда, словно ребенка, за промашку с всадником и, как следствие, за впустую потраченное время на добычу информации. Дева была так зла, что даже не подарила поцелуя на прощанье и унеслась обратно в замок. Наблюдать сочувственно-недовольные лица друзей было невмоготу, а участвовать в поимке будущего ужина и подавно не имело смысла, так что Робин — под предлогом «вымолить прощенье» — позорно сбежал из лагеря, поначалу действительно направляясь в Ноттингем. Замерев у распутья (в лесу оно было условным), он передумал, решив, что очередное свидание с недовольной девицей может и подождать, а вот выяснить, кто мог рассказать о готовящейся засаде и добыть какое-нибудь пропитание хотя бы на пару дней, было необходимо как можно быстрее.

Теперь его путь лежал в Локсли по двум причинам: Алан, который мог поведать о планах бывшего главаря и склад провизии, пригодной для небольшого отряда солдат. Хоть манор графа Хантингтонского и стал временным пристанищем помощника шерифа, Робина ничуть не смущало являться в свой дом одному и тащить оттуда все, что плохо лежало — еду и одежду в первую очередь. И там, как ни странно, было спокойно: стражники, охранявшие покой Гисборна, видимо не ожидали вероломного нападения и дозор несли небрежно, с наступлением ночи разбредаясь по укромным местам и предаваясь любимому занятию караульных — сну на посту. Совсем уповать на безответственность воинов было опрометчиво, поэтому Гуд совершал привычный обход, чтобы удостовериться, что ничего не изменилось с его прошлого визита. Последней точкой, куда следовало заглянуть, была комната рыцаря на втором этаже, к окнам которой было удобно подбираться через крышу конюшни, в этот раз оказавшейся на редкость негостеприимной.

Избегая пятна света, льющегося из незакрытых ставен, Робин с приглушенными проклятиями выдернул сапог из образовавшейся щели и подошел ближе к стене. Гисборн не всегда ночевал в своем имении, иногда оставаясь в замке, да и если он бывал в Локсли, то почти всегда бодрствовал; застать его в постели удалось четыре раза. Не то, чтобы Робин специально запоминал, просто тогда он задерживался дольше, чтобы убедиться, что рыцарь спал. В свободное время помощник шерифа, вопреки мнению большинства, не глумился над крестьянами, а занимался личными делами, стараясь вообще не встречаться со слугами. Разве что играл в кости с управляющим манора — Торнтоном — или упражнялся с мечом, используя одного их своих стражников как чучело. Фехтовальщик из Гисборна всегда был ужасный, впрочем, на фоне своих подчиненных он смотрелся очень выгодно.

Предполагая и в этот раз застать рыцаря за каким-нибудь мирным занятием, вроде мрачного бдения перед разведенным камином, Робин без должного опасения заглянул в окно и тут же отпрянул, так как сцена, мельком увиденная в комнате, была очень неожиданной. Почему-то мысль, что помощник шерифа мог оказаться в постели не один, Гуду не приходила, но, раз так, значит, никто не помешает ему спокойно забраться в нужные помещения. Нужно было уйти, чтобы заняться делами, но разбойник, не потрудившись подумать, зачем он это делает, снова повернулся к окну. Гисборн лежал поперек огромной кровати, — всегда казавшейся бывшему хозяину манора излишне громоздкой, — неудобно запрокинув голову; отросшие пряди были разметаны по покрывалу, а глаза плотно закрыты. Ласкал рыцаря мужчина, стоящий на коленях рядом с постелью, нежно оглаживая плоский живот с впечатляющим рельефом мышц; толком разглядеть его не удавалось: мешал балдахин, обвивавший столбик кровати. Впрочем, вида Гисборна, раскинувшегося на постели, словно распятого, хватало, чтобы понять, что это нечто большее, чем просто развлечение.

«Увидела бы Мэриан его измену, сразу бы перестала защищать», — с яростью подумал Гуд, слишком живо представляя себе чувства, которые испытала бы леди. — «Изменник. Он всегда им был. Предал короля, свою страну, друзей…»

Взгляд скользнул по предплечью, где когда-то была татуировка — сейчас на ее месте был плохо зарубцевавшийся шрам от ожога. Гисборн застонал, заставив Робина вздрогнуть от необычно изменившегося голоса, вызывая давние воспоминания. Гуд не смог забыть, как кричал рыцарь, когда Вейзи плеснул на кожу своего помощника мусульманское снадобье, украденное у Джак, желая избавиться от метки.

«Мало того, что предатель, так еще и идиот, не умеющий выбирать себе союзников», — ярость только усиливалась, но разбойник не уходил, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда слышал стон. В голосе было слишком много удовольствия — словно продажная девка, которой заплатили, чтобы она изображала страсть; уйти и не узнать, для кого так старается новый владелец Локсли, мешало любопытство. Не отводя взгляда от Гисборна, повернувшего голову на бок и оказавшегося лицом к окну, Робин неслышно переместился, меняя угол обзора, чтобы увидеть его любовника.

Пришлось спешно закусить костяшку пальца, чтобы не выдать себя удивленным возгласом — вообразить, что это будет Алан, Гуд определенно не мог. Тяжесть лука в руке сейчас стала особенно ощутима, но это была неправильная мысль. Какое ему дело до бывшего союзника, если только он не рассказывает врагам тайны? Сейчас э’Дэйл точно не мог ничего разболтать — его рот был занят другим. Губы плотным кольцом охватывали ствол, скользя по члену, оставляя влажно блестящие следы на нежной коже; пальцы синхронно двигались у основания, массируя плоть. Робин на мгновение прикрыл глаза, стараясь избавиться от ощущения нереальности происходящего. Здравые мысли все куда-то подевались, и в полнейшей темноте только что увиденные образы всплывали слишком ярко, приправленные шумным дыханием и пошлыми хлюпающими звуками. «Какого черта я тут делаю?», — пронеслась здравая мысль, но тут Гисборн застонал особенно выразительно, что-то прошептав на французском в равной мере похожее на проклятие и признание в любви. Гуд уставился в окно, сжимая пальцами лук, даже не замечая, как облизывает губы и сглатывает, наблюдая за движениями Алана, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной. Бывший разбойник двигался с завидным опытом: вбирал в рот головку с омерзительно-развратными звуками, отодвигал крайнюю плоть и забирался под нее языком, задевал уздечку и заставлял раскинувшегося под ним помощника шерифа вздрагивать, упоминая деву Марию, скатившись до ругательств на латыни, как и подобало благородному мужу. Столь искусные ласки, которые можно получить не в каждом доме терпимости, определенно были рыцарю в новинку: он метался по кровати, комкая покрывало и стонал на выдохах, представляя собой не менее развратное зрелище, чем его любовник. Вероятно, тот думал схожим образом; немного отстранившись от ласкаемого им члена, словно с сожалением проведя расслабленным языком по всей длине, он склонился над плоским животом, начиная подниматься поцелуями выше, с жадностью оглаживая раскрытыми ладонями бока.

— Нет. — Тут же отозвался рыцарь, открывая глаза и упираясь рукой в грудь нависшего над ним Алана. — Слезь с меня, сейчас же.

— Но Гай, — запротестовал тот, накрывая кисть, лежавшую на его груди, своей и направляя ее вниз. — Я мог бы…

— Нет. — Снова произнес Гисборн, с брезгливостью высвобождая пальцы и картинно вытирая их о покрывало. — И не раскрывай рта.

Ответом ему была кривая усмешка, окончательно лишившая помощника шерифа благодушия: он резко сел, одним движением ставя бывшего разбойника на колени, и складывая руку тому на голову.

— Делай то, за что я тебе плачу, и не треплись.

Дальше последовал очередной стон — видимо, платили э’Дейлу не зря, и свое дело он знал.

«Он называет его по имени», — как-то отрешенно отметил Робин, разглядывая изменившуюся картину. Теперь Гуд мог видеть только широкую спину с совершенно гладкой кожей, залитой теплым светом свечей, расставленных по комнате; никаких шрамов не было, что казалось странным, если вспоминать об удачливости рыцаря. Так соображать стало на порядок проще, еще бы Гисборн периодически не стонал, пытаясь потереться щекой о собственное плечо. Зрелище, представшее перед Робином, не было каким-то особенным — за те пять лет, что Гуд находился в Святой земле, он с лихвой насмотрелся на всевозможные занятия воинов во время стоянок; близость была необходима для тех, кто каждый день встречался со смертью, она напоминала, что ты все еще жив. Сам он нередко делил с кем-то постель, но никогда это не было нежностью — просто взаимная необходимость расслабиться и забыться хоть на какое-то время... Гуд решил дождаться Алана, потому что они определенно должны были скоро закончить. Ведь он пришел сюда, намереваясь узнать у бывшего союзника, кто предупредил шерифа о готовящейся засаде, и, судя по близким отношениям с его помощником, рассказать все тайны тому ничего не стоило.

Рыцарь, тем временем, запрокинул голову и оперся руками на постель (темные пряди почти доставали до выпирающих лопаток) и заскользил ладонями по покрывалу, снова ложась, но не открывая глаз. В этот раз он поставил ноги на край кровати и согнул их в коленях, широко разведя бедра. Изредка бросая короткие взгляды на Гая, Алан старался с удвоенной силой: то вбирал член в рот, не полностью, но все равно достаточно глубоко, чтобы Робин нервно сглотнул, представив, как это неудобно, то выпускал его, принимаясь водить уже порядком припухшими губами по выступающим венкам на стволе. Гисборн откровенно скулил и матерился, когда бывший разбойник, придерживая его за бедра и не позволяя двигаться, нарочито медленно вылизывал головку, дразня языком отверстие, собирая выступившие капли, и, отстраняясь, слабо дул на чувствительную плоть.

— Пожалуйста… — Робин и Алан синхронно вздрогнули, уставившись на помощника шерифа, не ожидая от него связных фраз. Но э’Дейл, слово это слово было ключом к действию, тут же выпустил изо рта ласкаемый им член, заработав разочарованный стон, и смачно сплюнул на ладонь, растирая тягучую слюну между пальцами. Что именно он собирался делать, Гуд понял по плохо различимому движению рукой, заставившему рыцаря, чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь и сильнее раздвигая ноги.

— Еще один… сильнее… — Главарь разбойников мог видеть только движения предплечья, резкие и размеренные толчки, кажется, окончательно лишившие Гисборна контроля, заставляя метаться по кровати. Не дожидаясь следующих указаний, и, вероятно, утомившись от затянувшихся ласк, Алан склонился над ним и вновь взял в рот, плотно обхватив член губами, и принялся сосать, ускоряя темп, не прекращая двигать рукой и стараясь попадать в такт ее движениям.

Чувствуя, как волна липкого отвращения готова захлестнуть его с головой, Робин шарахнулся от окна, не особо заботясь о тишине шагов. Помощник шерифа, позволяющий трахать себя, как трактирная девка, определенно не имел права зваться рыцарем, и казался еще омерзительней, чем раньше. Рассказывать о таком Мэриан было слишком низко — благородной леди не пристало знать о столь извращенном виде близости. И ему самому нужно было как можно быстрее забыть, что Гисборн может быть таким: нагим и разметанным по собственной постели, страстно стонущим под кем-то и так легко разводящим колени. Зрелище было слишком ярким и развратным, заставляющим кровь прилить к лицу.

— Робин…

Гуд в ужасе обернулся к окну, ожидая столкнуться нос к носу с рыцарем, увидевшим его и теперь желающим убить на месте, но в комнате ничего не изменилось. Лежавший на постели Гисборн, все также, не открывая глаз, механически водил пальцами по собственной груди, вцепившись второй рукой в смятое покрывало; Аллан продолжал двигать пальцами, не забывая уделять внимание члену.

— Робин... пожалуйста... Робин...

Если бы Гуд был котом, то его шерсть определенно встала бы дыбом. Рыцарь скулил, произнося его имя, низко и гортанно, от чего по телу прошлась волна мурашек, а кровь от лица отхлынула вниз. Видение, возникшее перед внутренним взором лишь на мгновение: длинные ноги рыцаря, скрещенные на пояснице Робина, обнаженный торс под ладонями, оглаживающими рельефные мышцы, тесное и жаркое тело, принимающее его в себя, и широко распахнутые серые глаза, полнящиеся похотью и…

Это было уже слишком. В ворохе бессвязных мыслей, противоречащих друг другу, разбойник уцепился за одну — убраться отсюда немедленно. Страстно желая забыть все, что он увидел, Гуд чуть не рухнул с крыши, поспешно спускаясь на землю.

***

Дождевая бочка, заполненная почти до краев, пришлась как нельзя кстати. Методично окуная в нее голову в третий раз и задерживаясь под водой, пока хватало запаса воздуха в легких, Робин пытался успокоить смятенный разум. Он пришел сюда для дела и минутная слабость не должна была помешать этому, но возбуждение не спадало, и тело настойчиво требовало прикосновений. Во всем была виновата чертова ведьма — благородная леди Мэриан, — которая не позволяла большего, чем пара целомудренных поцелуев. Одно дело быть в Святой земле, и, храня образ возлюбленной, удовлетворять естественные потребности доступными способами. И совсем другое — каждый день видеть ее и хранить верность, как последний рыцарь. «Лучше бы она вышла замуж за Гисборна», — со злобой подумал Робин, выныривая из бочки и ощущая, как, капая с волос, вода затекает за ворот куртки. — «Тогда бы визиты в ее покои приносили больше удовольствия».

Сжав себя рукой через ткань штанов, Гуд тихо выдохнул сквозь зубы, рефлекторно толкнувшись бедрами в ладонь. Тело было напряжено, словно натянутая тетива лука, и долго заниматься им бы явно не пришлось. Начиная распускать тесьму, он прикрыл глаза, представляя остриженные темные шелковые пряди, спускавшиеся на шею и покатые теплые плечи, высокие груди с нежными розовыми сосками… едва проступающий свод ребер и плавные линии мягкого живота без обозначившихся мышц… узкие бедра… живот расчерченный рельефом четко намеченных мышц от постоянных тренировок… широкую ровную грудь, тяжело вздымающуюся от глубокого дыхания… беззащитную, открытую шею… серые глаза, подернувшиеся поволокой желания… тонкие приоткрытые губы, с которых срывается его имя… низкие гортанные стоны, пробирающие до внутренностей и солоноватый вкус чужой плоти на языке… саднящее от резких движений горло…

«Дьявол!»

Робин с шумом выдохнул, завязывая распущенную тесьму, и, не взирая на ноющую боль в паху, лишь туже затянул ремень. Первое, что он сделает, как только взойдет солнце — отправиться в ближайший дом терпимости и заплатит одной, нет, двум полногрудым блондинкам с широкими бедрами. А сейчас он должен уйти из Локсли и больше никогда сюда не возвращаться.


End file.
